criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Trucco
|birthplace = San Mateo, CA |family = Unnamed father Sandra Hess |yearsactive = 1994-present }} Michael Trucco (born Edward Michael Trucco and sometimes credited as Edward Trucco) is an American actor best known for his roles in Battlestar Galactica and Fairly Legal. Biography Trucco was born in San Mateo, California, on June 22, 1970. He attended and graduated from Junipero Serra High School. His father was a police officer, an occupation Trucco was once interested in before going into college, where he was attracted to theatrical performances. He took a theatre course for non-majors while studying Criminal Justice, but he did so well at the course that he was asked to consider changing majors. Trucco did so and completed his bachelor's degree in Theatre Arts at Santa Clara University. He then became especially active in television during the late 1990s with appearances in episodes of Touched by an Angel, Silk Stalkings, Beverly Hills, 90210, Dr. Quinn: Medicine Woman, and Pensacola: Wings of Gold, among others. He continued appearing in shows of similar genres like CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Heartbeart, Strong Medicine, CSI: Miami, and others into the 2000s. Trucco portrayed a character named Cooper Lee in six episodes of One Tree Hill, a role that spanned from 2005 to 2006. In 2002, he starred in Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled. Three years later, he joined the drama series Battlestar Galactica, starring in the role of Samuel T. Anders. In 2008, he guest-starred on the NBC-produced series Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and the CBS-produced sitcom The Big Bang Theory. In 2010, he guest-starred on the ABC police-procedural series Castle as Detective Tom Demming. During that same year, he was cast as a series regular in the USA Network series Fairly Legal, one of his best-known roles. Trucco also guest-starred in a sixth-season episode of How I Met Your Mother in the following year, and then landed a recurring role in the show's eighth season. In addition, he played the recurring character Nate Ryan in the second season of Revenge. In his personal life, Trucco is the lead guitarist of the band Simpleworld. On Sunday, December 2, 2007, he was involved in a car accident with a friend who was driving a Ferrari 360 on the Pacific Coast Highway in Malibu, California. The vehicle flipped on an embankment and landed upside-down, impacting Trucco's side of the car. Trucco was badly injured in the accident, having fractured four of his vertebrae, while his friend didn't suffer any wounds. Trucco has stated that he initially lost feeling in his arms. He was eventually able to get out of the vehicle after regaining some feeling in his hands and had even used his cellphone to call for emergency help. Trucco was airlifted to UCLA Medical Center for surgery, which was successful. As of December 10, 2007, Trucco was out of the hospital and expected to make a full recovery. Doctors stated that he was extremely lucky, suffering almost the same injury as Christopher Reeve. On Criminal Minds Trucco portrayed serial killer and corrupt Sheriff's Deputy Owen McGregor in the two-part Season Nine finale "Angels" and "Demons". Filmography *Disjointed (2017-2018) as Tae Kwon Doug (15 episodes) *Chicago P.D. (2017) as Frank Barrett *The Bye Bye Man (2017) as Virgil *Grandfathered (2016) as Craig (4 episodes) *Hush (2016) as John *The Librarians (2015) as Sam Denning *Code Black (2015) as Officer Tom Moreno *Con Man (2015) as Officer Ricketts *Drone (2015) as Hunter Vance *Sea of Fire (2014) as Pete Harper *The Exes (2014) as Jeff *Scandal (2014) as Charles Putney *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2014) TV episodes - Deputy Owen McGregor *Killer Women (2014) as Billy Parker (8 episodes) *Intelligence (2014) as Agent Griffin *Revenge (2012-2013) as Nate Ryan (7 episodes) *How I Met Your Mother (2011-2012) as Nick Petteruti/Crush (7 episodes) *Fairly Legal (2011-2012) as Justin Patrick (23 episodes) *Young Justice (2012) as Adam Strange (4 episodes, voice) *One Tree Hill: Always & Forever (2012) as Cooper Lee *Psych (2011) as Cal Eason *All American Tooles (2010) as Todd Toole (short) *100 Questions (2010) as Luke *Castle (2010) as Detective Tom Demming (4 episodes) *V (2010) as John May *Meteor Storm (2010) as Tom *Battlestar Galactica: The Plan (2009) as Ensign Samuel Anders (video) *Battlestar Galactica (2005-2009) as Ensign Samuel Anders (35 episodes) *Empire State (2009) as Jimmy *Man of Your Dreams (2008) as Larry *The Big Bang Theory (2008) as Dr. David Underhill *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2008) as Eric Lutz *Eli Stone (2008) as Adam Mitchell *Next (2007) as Kendall *One Tree Hill (2005-2006) as Cooper Lee (6 episodes) *Him and Us (2006) as Pete *Joey (2005) as Paul *CSI: Miami (2005) as Mitch Lockhart *Strong Medicine (2004-2005) as Zack/Victor (2 episodes) *Perfect Romance (2004) as Miles "Boogie" Healey *111 Gramercy Park (2003) as Nick Granville *The Parkers (2003) as Bill *Tru Calling (2003) as Nick Kelly *What Boys Like (2003) as Scott *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002) as Fred Dacks *Bram and Alice (2002) as Robert *Arli$$ (2001-2002) as Rounder Fleming (2 episodes) *Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled (2002) as Steven Verdel (video) *A Girl, Three Guys, and a Gun (2001) as Trevor *That's Life (2001) as Jason Prader (2 episodes) *Ablaze (2001) as Scott *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2001) as Kevin (4 episodes) *Family Law (2001) as Lee Bigelow *Knight Club (2001) as Derek *Freedom (2000) as Nolan *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1998-2000) as Lt. Tucker "Spoon" Henry (40 episodes) *Nash Bridges (2000) as Gil Vallone *Charmed (1999) as Alec *Confessions of a Sexist Pig (1998) as Troy *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1998) as Patrick Collins *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1998) as Josh Hunter (3 episodes) *Touched by an Angel (1997) as Thomas "Tommy" Doyle *Sunset Beach (1997) as Officer (uncredited) *Silk Stalkings (1997) as Dave *California Dreams (1996) as Dann Hazakoff (credited as Edward Trucco) *The Guilt (1996) as Michael McKenzie (credited as Edward Michael Trucco) *Sisters (1996) as Young Elton Grenthal (credited as Edward Trucco) *Hang Time (1995) as Tim (credited as Edward Trucco) *Eyes of Terror (1994) as Officer (credited as Edward Trucco) 'DIRECTOR' *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (2000) - 1 episode 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors